This invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging, hereinafter referred to as MRI, magnets of the type that have magnet coil pair assemblies which are set apart from each other to provide a clear or open gap between the coil pair assemblies. Structures of this type generally allow patients to be imaged by the MRI magnet while either standing up or lying down such that imaging can be performed faster and the patient is less likely to experience claustrophobia.